Une (hypothétique) demande en mariage
by Ghin
Summary: Ils étaient en train de manger dans la cuisine, lorsque Cas l'a dit. "On pourrait se marier, tu sais ."


Note :  
Salut !  
Ceci est une traduction de la fiction "A (hypothetical) mariage purposal", écrite par EtherealCastiel (pour ceux qui sont intéressés, voici le lien : s/12295248/1/A-Hypothetical-Marriage-Proposal .)C'est ma première traduction, donc je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues !  
Sur ceux, enjoy !

* * *

Ils étaient en train de manger dans la cuisine, lorsque Cas l'a dit.

«On pourrait se marier, tu sais».

Pour le moment, Dean fredonnait, n'ayant pas encore réalisé ce que Cas avait déclaré. L'ange le regarda par dessus son magazine, et attendit. Une seconde plus tard, Dean ouvrit grand sa bouche, pleine d'œufs brouillés. _Quoi ?!_

« Oh, bordel, Cas ! Désolé ». Il enleva d'une pichenette un morceau d'œuf particulièrement entêté qui avait volé jusqu'à la couverture du journal, et but une gorgée de son café, évitant délibérément les yeux de l'autre homme.

« Dean ? »

« Hmm ? »

Cas leva un sourcil. « Je suppose que tu m'as entendu, ou ta réaction n'aurait pas été aussi violente. » Il se leva, frappant Dean derrière la tête avec son magazine. « Tu fais tout un drame pour rien, Dean. »

Dean le suivit jusqu'à l'évier, où il déposa son mug. Les plats cliquetèrent, tapant les uns contre les autres, mais les deux hommes n'y firent pas attention, concentrés l'un sur l'autre. La tête du plus jeune vrombissait bizarrement, comme si il pouvait entendre les engrenages tourner dedans. _Mariés_.

« Euh, Cas ? »

« Oui, Dean ? » répondit-il patiemment.

« Est-ce que tu as, genre- Je veux dire, hm. Est-ce que tu étais, genre, _sérieux_ ? ».

Le dernier mot sortit dans un couinement, et _ne rit pas Castiel, sale traître._

L'autre haussa les épaules, évasif. Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage alors qu'il reculait d'un pas. La cuisine du bunker était assez grande, certainement assez large pour que tous les deux puissent se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre sans être trop proches. Mais Dean suivit Cas dans le coin et, par accident, leurs épaules se cognèrent.

Castiel le regarda intensément, comme s'il aimait regarder Dean être mal à l'aise. Et oh, comme si ses entrailles ne s'étaient pas transformées en un paquet de vers gigotant à l'intérieur de son estomac. « Je voulais dire, Dean, qu'il n'y a rien qui nous empêche de le faire. »

Dean tapota du doigt les carreaux en lino recouvrant le mur. « Eh bien » commença-t-il, « Il y a mon travail. Et _ton_ travail, comme rebelle-sans-caus- multi-usages-du-paradis. » Il fit une pause un moment, avant d'ajouter « Oh, et aussi, on n'a aucun membre de la famille vivant à inviter à la cérémonie. » Il tapota Cas sur la joue, pour faire bonne mesure. Ces yeux bleus le fixent trop soigneusement, et il n'appréciait pas la façons dont ils faisaient fondre son cœur, comme s'il était gluant. « Mais après tout, Cas, bien sûr. Allons nous marier. »

Il espérait que l'ange comprendrait le sarcasme dans sa voix, parce que _oh Chuck si il pense que je suis sérieux-_

Cas roula des yeux et sourit. « Okay, okay, tu marques un point, Winchester. Mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris des coutumes de fiançailles humaines, tu viens de rejeter ma demande en mariage, donc maintenant, tu dois m'acheter de la nourriture. »

Dean protesta en bredouillant. « Personne ne fait ça ! Je pense qu'ils doivent sortir au restaurant ou autre si ils _se sont_ fiancés, tu crois pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un rire de l'autre homme. Cas attrapa son menton et l'attira vers lui pour un rapide baiser. Il avait un goût de café et de chocolat. « Donc, merci Dean. Un cheeseburger, c'est parfait, tout de suite. »

C'est plus qu'assez.

#

« Donc, Dean ? »

La voix de Cas était étouffée par un oreiller, et Dean rit. Il parlait du nez, comme un enfant de dix ans qui aurait avalé de l'helium. Cela lui prit un moment pour se remettre en place – les stupides draps s'étaient enroulés atour de sa jambe, et le serraient comme un étau.

Les persiennes étaient baissées, et aucune lumière ne passait à travers la fenêtre, mais Dean pouvait presque distinguer les contours de Cas, couché à côté de lui dans le noir. Ce putain d'ange avait dû voler toutes les couvertures. Et la couette. Dean avait dû aller s'en chercher une autre.

« _Donc ?_ » Son ton était taquin et impatient, et Dean répondit avec un léger grognement. Il devait être, genre, une heure du matin, et Cas semblait beaucoup trop réveillé pour son propre bien.

« Quoi ? »

« As-tu considéré mon offre ? »

Il leva la tête de son oreiller, et tendit la main pour allumer une des lampes de chevet. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais ses yeux étaient brillants et souriants. Il se pencha vers l'autre et déclara avec un air de conspirateur « J'étais plus ou moins sérieux, tu sais. »

Dean agita la main en l'air, essayant de pousser le visage de Cas, ou peut-être de l'amener plus près. « Hmm. Sérieux à propos de quoi ? »

Cas retomba dans le lit avec un _pouf._ « Mariage, » dit-il d'un ton détaché. Il n'y avait pas d'humour dans sa voix- il était mortellement sérieux.

Eh, il jouait avec le feu là. Dean grogna. « Cas, il est genre, une heure du matin. Peut être qu'on pourrait avoir cette conversation demain matin ? »

« Il est minuit quarante-neuf, Dean. Et techniquement, _nous sommes_ le matin. »

« Oh, ferme la. » Dean le frappa avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Cas sentait comme l'adoucissant à la lavande que Sam insistait pour acheter, et un peu comme l'herbe. Il posa sa tête dans son cou, et ferma les yeux. « Allons, Cas, » il releva la tête, « j'ai _sommeil_. »

« Mais cela, Dean, pourrait être le genre de discussion profonde et littérale dont notre relation manque », l'informa Cas alors qu'il se détachait de lui. « Je veux dire, » le taquina-t-il, « J'ai besoin de savoir que cela _mène quelque part_ , tu vois ? »

Dean grogna encore, saisissant un oreiller pour frapper Cas avec. « Rappelle moi de te rappeler de passer moins de temps avec mon intello de frère. »

« C'est noté. »

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment – quelques minutes, peut-être plus, avant que Cas ne soupire.

« Je veux dire, » expliqua-t-il, « Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, Dean . J'ai juste, tu sais. Pensé que ce serait sympa. »

Dean eut un petit rire. « Les fleurs sont sympa, Cas. Les chambres de motel pas chères sont sympa. Le mariage par contre, c'est _effrayant._ »  
Il descendit sa main pour la mettre dans celle de Cas, et l'ange grogna de contentement. Il se blottit contre Dean. Il essaya d'imaginer deux anneaux, ici, entre eux. Cela marcha plus ou moins, l'illusion allant et venant pendant un moment avant que, finalement, il abandonne.

« Je ne comprends pas les humains, » soupira Castiel.

« Moi non plus, Cas . »

#

« Ça pourrait être, genre, quelque chose de très rapide, » suggéra Cas le matin suivant. Les yeux de Dean étaient toujours fixés sur la route, cherchant l'endroit où il devait tourner - le stupide GPS ne marchait plus.

« De quoi, ça ? »

« La mort. »

Le ton de Cas était assez sérieux pour attirer l'attention de Dean pendant une demi-seconde. Il était pris au dépourvu - _quoi ?_ \- et Cas sourit. « Hmm, non. Pas de mort pour moi, merci, » marmonna Dean, « j'ai déjà essayé. »

« Eh bien, » intervint Cas, « Tu sais ce que tu n'as jamais essayé ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse. « Te marier. »

Dean rit. « Tu sais quoi, Cas ? Je peux même plus dire si tu déconnes, à force. »

Cas haussa les épaules. « Alors, pourquoi prendre le risque ? Fais comme si j'étais sérieux, comme ça tu ne brisera pas mon délicat petit cœur. »

« Tu es un ange, idiot. Je pourrais te poignarder dans le cœur, littéralement, et ça le briserait pas. »

« Tu sais quoi, Dean ? » dit Cas, « Je n'apprécie pas ton attitude. »

Dean eut un petit rire, essayant d'ignorer son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ca faisait des mois qu'ils avaient cette discussion maintenant, et il ne savait toujours pas si c'était une blague ou pas. _S'il te plaît, Cas, dis moi juste si c'est une blague._

« Okay , » il déclara finalement, « mais pas de demande ringarde, d'accord ? »

Le sourire satisfait que Cas lui fit était la meilleur des réponses.

#

« Et si je cachais l'anneau dans un gâteau ? » lança Cas, en guise de salut, embrassant Dean sur le front. Il souriait.

Dean grogna, la tête dans son mug de café. « Mon dieu, laisse un homme se réveiller avant de lui parler de mariage ! »

« Cas, » dit Cas. Dean avait l'air perdu. « Pas _mon Dieu ,_ »précisa-t-il. Il lui fit un sourire en coin. « Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, Dean Winchester. »

« Eh, mec. C'est brutal. T'as encore passé trop de temps avec Sammy ? »

Cas se racla la gorge. « Peu importe. Le gâteau ? Chocolat ou vanille ou fruits rouges ? Je jure sur mon père, Dean, si tu dis gâteau aux carottes, je romps avec toi ici et maintenant. »

« Hey ! » objecta Dean. « Je croyais que les anges n'étaient pas supposés avoir de sens du goût, ou peu importe. »

« Nous ne sommes pas supposés avoir de sentiments non plus, » répliqua Cas, « mais je suis plus-ou-moins-fiancé à un idiot apparemment. »

« C'était gratuit. »

« Tes multiples refus à mes si romantiques demandes en mariage étaient gratuits aussi, mais je n'ai rien dit. Mais peu importe. Je Peux cacher l'anneau dans un gâteau ? Ou c'est trop ringard ? »

Dean haussa les épaules. « Fais ce que tu veux. Mais je te préviens, si c'est une bague chère et que j'ai faim, je vais sûrement l'avaler. »

Cas fronça les sourcils et sortit un _putain de morceau de papier_ de sa poche et barra quelque chose dessus.

Dean avait envie de hurler. _Oh, Cas. Qu'est ce que tu me fais ?_

#

« Et pourquoi pas, genre, un flash mob ? Je pourrais t'emmener à un bar ou quelque chose comme ça, et un groupe de vingt et quelques danseuses danseraient autour de toi pendant que je te demande de m'épouser ? »

Dean considéra la proposition un moment. « Hmm. En fait, je sais pas quel genre de fiancé laisserait ça arriver, alors- »

« Évidemment » l'interrompit Cas, « le plus cool de tous les temps. » Il se pencha en avant pour faire un rapide baiser à Dean. « Comme moi. »

« Wow, Cas. Tu commences à parler comme mon égoïste de petit frère. »

« Ou, » suggéra Cas, « Je commence à parler comme mon coincé et je-sais-tout de fiancé. »

« Hahaha. Très drôle. »

« Un _flash mob_ , Dean. Imagine à quel point ce serait cool ! »

« Cas, » répliqua Dean, « Je veux dire, Je n'ai jamais été _marié_ avant, donc je sais pas comment c'est supposé marcher, mais je sais que, généralement, on n'est pas supposé organiser la demande ensemble. »

« Mais encore une fois, » dit Cas, les yeux brillants, « nous ne sommes pas vraimet doués pour suivre les règles. »

« Mais- »

« Je veux juste être sûr que ce n'est pas trop ringard, c'est tout. »

Dean céda. « D'accord. Mais le flash mob, c'est trop, tu crois pas ? »

« Mais _pourquoi_? » protesta l'ange. « Ce serait tellement _romantique._ Imagine : la foule s'en va, et je peux te rejoindre et prendre ta main dans la mienne et il y aurait un de ses moments à l'eau de rose que tu prétends ne pas aimer. »

« Ce sera aussi beaucoup plus humiliant si je dis non. »

« Mais tu ne le fera pas. »

« Tu sais, Cas. » Dean lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Je suis plein de surprises. »

Cas lui tira la langue, dans un geste totalement enfantin. « Fesse de cul. »

Dean lui fit un rapide bisou sur la tempe. « Tu m'aimes. »

« Je te _tolère_. »

 **#**

« Ou. » déclara Cas, alors qu'ils étaient assis pendant que Sam regardait _Harry Potter_ pour la 234298098 ème fois. L'ange n'ajouta rien.

Dean le fixe, attendant la suite. « Ou..? »

Cas se tourna vers lui. « Tu sais quoi ? »

Dean attendait la suite.

« Marions nous. »

Il y avait quelque chose de différent, cette fois, dans la manière dont Cas le disait. Son ton n'était plus taquin, et ses yeux brillaient. Il prit une des mains de Dean dans les siennes. Elles ne tremblaient pas, même pas un peu.

Dean se racla la gorge. « Encore ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de faire comme si son cœur ne battait pas la chamade dans sa poitrine et ses paumes n'étaient pas toutes moites et son estomac n'était pas pleins de papillons, encore. Le mot sortit dans un souffle, et Cas serra sa main un peu plus fort. « T'es sérieux, Cas ? »

L'ange rit, un son clair et aigu qui réchauffa la poitrine de Dean. « Très. »

Dean lui lança un _regard._ « Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu vas être coincé avec moi pour un moment. Pour _toujours,_ en fait. Je sais pas comment Sam gère ça- » il fit une pause pour regarder son frère, qui avait un sourire d'un kilomètre de long, et était en train d'essayer (sans succès) de faire comme si il n'écoutait pas. « Mais il est sûrement devenu fou, et pas qu'un peu. »*

« Parce que, » répondit Cas en entremêlant leurs doigts, « Crois le ou non, _je t'aime,_ Dean. » Il haussa les épaules. « J'en suis venu à la conclusion que je suis, en fait, énormément _attaché_ à toi, et que ça ne me dérangerait pas si on devait passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. »

 _Bordel_ , Cas. « Cas, » commença-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur la première syllabe. L'ange renifla. Dean roula des yeux et se racla la gorge. « Cas, » réessaya-t-il, « Hm, donc. Je veux dire, on a surmonté un tas d'épreuves ensemble. Genre, _un tas._ Hm, je pense qu'on peut laisser tomber le « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », parce que ça n'a pas vraiment marché non plus. » Cas rit, et Dean ne voulait qu'une chose : l'attraper et l'embrasser jusqu'à être à bout de souffle.

« Bref, » continua-t-il, « Je sais que, techniquement, tu n'as pas encore demandé, mais, hm. Je voulais juste te dire que je répondrais oui. » Dean se frotta la nuque. C'était un mouvement maladroit, qui avait l'air forcé, mais peu importe. « C'est, hm. Si tu veux m'épouser, je me demanderais sûrement _qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi,_ mais je dirais oui. » Dean regarda Cas. « Donc, qu'est ce que tu- oh, eh, non, Cas, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Cas se frotta les yeux d'une main, surpris quand elle revint humide. « Aucune idée, » croassa-t-il, la voix épaisse. « Je ne suis pas supposé avoir la capacité de produire des larmes. »

Dean rit. « Espèce d'idiot. T'es pas supposé avoir de petit copain non plus mais- »

« Fiancé, » le corrigea Cas. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire, si énorme que cela fit sourire Dean à son tour. « Tu es mon fiancé maintenant. Et je suis le tien, je suppose. Si tu veux de moi. »

Dean cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il l'avait imaginé, dans le salon du bunker avec Sam gloussant silencieusement dans ses mains à trois mètres de là, mais il prenait. C'était parfait. C'était plus que parfait.  
« Castiel, » dit-il finalement, sa voix étouffée par ses mains, « Bien sûr, _bien sûr_ que je veux de toi. »

Et puis l'ange l'embrassa, si profondément, si intensément qu'il lui était dur de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ses poumons furent à court d'air au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, et il savait qu'il devrait bientôt s'arrêter pour respirer, mais sa tête tourne et les joues de Cas sont humides de larmes et _il vient de se fiancer._

Il s'éloigna de Cas, essuyant hâtivement quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, laissant échapper un rire tremblant. « T'es un idiot, Cas, » dit-il. « Regarde ce que t'as fait. »

Cas l'attrapa pour lui faire un câlin. « Je sais, » murmura-t-il. « Je suis désolé que tu sois coincé avec moi pour toujours. »

« Eh, » dit Dean, « C'est bon. Je veux dire, de toutes faons, je t'aime. »

Cas rit en réponse. « C'est bon, » répéta-t-il. « Je t'aime aussi. »


End file.
